overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Ben
Summary Big Ben is the primary enforcer and right hand man to the reviving organisation called the United Alliance of Middlesbrough and is fighting the second omnic crisis to protect his home. Biography Benjamin Glasgow came to Middlesbrough for a new start but he had a habit of attracting trouble. Big Ben got his nickname for his strength and endurance which were given to him through his violent past. When the first Omnic crisis began, Big Ben was among those who were able to escape the town unharmed but when Overwatch didn't help him and the people of Middlesbrough regain their homeland from the Omnics. He and the rest of residents grew bitter and resentful of Overwatch and started a revolutionary army known as the United Alliance of Middlesbrough (U.A.M) in order to regain their homes, Big Ben was not the founder of the organisation but he became her right-hand man through the revolution. After the end of the crisis, the alliance was overwhelmed by their xenophobia towards Omnics and became increasingly hostile to the Omnics with one example involving Big Ben beating an Omnic to death with a cricket bat. The organisation was heavily impacted after a large portion of members left after they either saw the corruption or that they believed that their mission was over and it was best to create peace with the Omnics. Ben remained loyal and devoted to the leader of the organisation. When the second omnic crisis began Ben joined his boss in regrowing the U.A.M to better protect their homeland because nobody else will. Personality Big Ben is savagely loyal to the U.A.M's leader, however, he has his own motives for fighting against the omnics. Big Ben values honour above all else and he has no skills in leadership due to his lack of wisdom and strategy. He's regarded as a living weapon of Nightshade as he has no mercy or pity for the omnics. Ben is feared by both omnics and by U.A.M members for his brutality and lack of compunction. Ben hates Overwatch and Blackwatch for what happened to Middlesbrough. He believes the U.A.M's dog eat dog philosophy, as well as it's nihilistic views. He's regarded as the best and strongest soldier in the U.A.M due to his brute force tactics. Appearance Big Ben has a strong physique and a receding black hairline. He wears black cargo trousers with black boots and he wears a red t-shirt. On his back is his cricket bat which has the word "RESURRECTURIS''" written on it Ben has a natural faded beard and brown eyes. Weapons Big Ben's weapon is a Mossberg 500 and holds 6 rounds. It deals 60 points of damage at close range and deals 80 points of damage when fired at the head. Abilities * '''Biffer': Big Ben smashes his bat into the targets head and deals 120 points of damage. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. * Firebomb: '''Big Ben throws a Molotov cocktail and it deals 60 points of damage to the target with an additional 5 points of damage for 5 seconds. It takes 6 seconds to recharge. Ultimate '''Devil's Kiss Big Ben lights his weapons on fire which allow his weapons to deal 160 points of damage per shot and per swing, This ultimate allows an additional 10 points of damage due to the fire dealing additional damage. The ultimate lasts for 6 seconds Highlight Intro's Batter Up: Ben hits the camera from behind causing it to fall on its side, he walks up to it with only his legs visible to the camera. He then turns the camera onto its back so that it is facing him, he then hits the lens with the bat but it cuts off before impact. Pyromania: Ben smashes two lit Molotovs on the ground and he then fires his shotgun towards the sky Trivia * RESURRECTURIS is Latin for "For those who will rise again" and it is a reference to the movie "Cemetery Man". * In an interaction with McCree, Ben references the gunslingers creed from Stephen King's "The Gunslinger". * Biffer is a slang term for an attacking batsman in cricket. * Red Hood did investigate Big Ben's involvement in the U.A.M but Ben broke into her office and destroyed the evidence. * Big Ben is obviously named after the bell from the famous clock tower in London. * When spawned in Kings Row he will say "in this place death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away", this is a verse from the single "Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio.